After the loss (After City of Heavely Fire, TMI)
by MyNameIsWeirdo
Summary: This is how I picture the life of Jace after CoHF. They lost, (one of who they lost) Alec in the battle, and it's just tragedy, I was in a bad mood when I wrote this... Ok, then, bah.. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD (son of Jace and Clary) is the only character and thing I own in this story, the rest goes to the fantastic CASSANDRA CLARE
1. The bottles

The feeling of waking next to your wife is a wonderful feeling. Jace Lightwood knew so. He turned and faced a green-eyed boy, standing in the door. He was a copy of his mother. His blonde hair fell in curls down to his shoulder, and his tan skin would soon be covered in runes, only a few more years to go.

"What is it, big boy?" Jace asked, using his elbows to get up in a sitting position. Through the curtains the sun shone, and the little boy seemed to be wide awake. "I just wondered why aunt Isabelle is downstairs, with at least seven bottles of alcohol, and they're empty. Plus that she has her mouth open and she snores," he said, his voice were steady, but underneath a scared tone was hidden.

Jace cursed under his breath and got up, careful not to wake Clary. "I'll go talk to her, you can go back to your room, Alexander."

"Alec," Alexander corrected. "I want to be called Alec, like my uncle." Jace's throat tightened at the thought of his _parabatai_. "Alec, go to your room." Alec nodded and walked back to his room, not questioning Jace's sudden tone change. Jace continued downstairs. And just as Alec had said, she was there.

Jace sighed and walked over to his sister and sat down in a chair next to the couch she was laying in. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood," he said and shook her. "Wake up, now." Isabelle wouldn't wake, so Jace had to repeat the act, and then she sat straight up, almost hitting Jace in the face with her skull. She exclaimed something he couldn't understand, then she looked around. "Wha – whoh? What?" she said. She was drunk, drunk as hell. "Isabelle Lightwood, if you decides to be drunk, OK. Just keep out of the Institute while you're so." He helped her up, and she stumbled, before she burst out laughing. Jace helped her to her bedroom, she stumbled down at her bed and sighed. "I know why you're drinking, Izzy. But you _have to stop._ You cannot drown your sorrows in alcohol." Isabelle's drifted eyes looked at him, then her face closed. He had hit the soft spot. "I don't," she mumbled. "We – well, maybe a li'lle," she admitted, closing her eyes. The stank of alcohol drifted around her, Jace sighed.

"I miss him too, Izzy. Me too lost a brother, but I do not drink my sorrow away, do you understand?"

"I DIDN'T LOSE ONE BROTHER! I LOST THEM BOTH!" She burst down crying. Nerves… Jace bit his lip, stroking Izzy comforting over the back. As if it was going to help. It was true, she had lost her brothers. She had known them her whole life, Jace hadn't. But Alec and Max had been close to him, and he loved them extremely much. Even though they were gone.

"What Sebastian did –" Jace trailed off, clenching his fist. Sebastian had killed them, both of them. His youngest, Max, only nine, with a hit and claimed he didn't mean it. But with Alec… He had killed Alec on purpose, and for that, he had been killed himself, luckily.

Jace remembered that night, when he got the message, it was from no other than Sebastian himself.

"Your boyfriend's dead, thought you should know." That sentence had frozen Jace, and everyone with him. Sebastian, bloody, beaten up, smiling, had spoken to Magnus, and Magnus was Alec's ex. And no other there had a boyfriend, with the exception of Clary, who had Jace, but since he was there, there was no doubt. But Jace already knew something was wrong, he could feel it. A part of him was missing, so he brought the hand up to his chest, over his _parabatai _rune, and his eyes widened. Magnus noticed so, and panicked.

"You son of a bitch!" Magnus had cried, and then he had disappeared right past Clary's brother, in the direction of where Sebastian had come from. Jace and Clary had fought Sebastian, and others came, including Clary's mother, Maryse Lightwood, and no other than Isabelle herself. They took care of him, but when Jace arrived at the scene, he fell to his knees.

Magnus, with tears streaming down his face, held a bloody and unmoving Alec in his arms, whispering in Latin. _Don't leave me, don't leave me, my love, _he repeated over and over again, trying to keep Alec with him.

"Please tell me he's not dead," Clary had whispered, helping Jace to his feet. But Jace had been unable to move, he had stared at Alec. It took him minutes before he could move his legs, and then he didn't even do it on purpose, he forced himself to, or a part of him did. He had fallen down next to Alec, touching his pale, hard face. And then, to his own and everyone else's surprise, he had burst out crying. And everyone had stared, even Magnus. In surprise, shock, unbelief, and doubt. Jace had taken Alec from his ex's lap, and laid his head in his own lap, stroking away his black hair while tears streamed silently down his face.

It didn't take too long, before Maryse and Isabelle Lightwood appeared. And the first thing Isabelle did, was scream out Alec's name. She had knelt down next to him, her dark hair covering her tear wet eyes as she buried her face in the unmoving chest to her dead brother.

Alec had several wounds, but Jace knew it was the cut over his throat who had killed him. In his hair he had dried blood, and his blue eyes were closed. He had a cut from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. It bled no more, but Jace felt sick. He never felt sick, could it be because of all his feelings over a dead _parabatai?_

Jace moved back, leaning up against a tree, drying his tears, trying not to cry anymore. But his feelings had been too overwhelming, he had soon burst out crying again, and Clary had been there for him. Comforting him, helping him through the loss.

Maryse cried, too. Next to her daughter, next to her son. Magnus had gotten to his feet, and he had been chanting words, words meant for goodbye. A goodbye chant, as Jace called it.

Jace had laid his arms around Clary and buried his face in her hair, not even wanting to see anything more of Alec, dead, unmoving, with a heart that no longer lived.

"I miss him…" Isabelle whispered, letting the tears come. "Shh, I know," Jace said, forcing her to lay down. He looked at her, his face twisted in pain of remembering. "Now sleep, then he will appear in your dreams." He spoke as if he spoke to his little son, his beautiful, eight-year old son. "Sleep," Jace repeated and tucked her in the blanket. She fell asleep immediately, and he left, telling himself not to think of Alec.

Jace cleaned the bottles, throwing them, he knew it was pointless throwing them in the trash, so he just let them stand there, under the sink.

He felt something, heavy, and when he reached for it he felt what it was. A remaining bottle, probably for Izzy in some sort of emergency or whatever.

Jace had been drinking for a long time, but never more than once a month. He had already been drunk this month, at the night club. But he couldn't keep himself from it. He opened it and drank, the acidic liquid tasted good.

Jace fell down in a chair, closing his eyes, but continued drinking. His memories faded, and his vows did, too. He smiled when he fell asleep in the chair, the empty bottle at the table in front of him.

He had the best sleep in ages.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I got this idea after I read CoLS, and yeah... I like it.**

**If you don't understand:**

**Basically, Sebastian killed Alec in CoHF. BUT, after Alec died, Jace and Clary had a son, they named him Alexander, because Jace wanted it. He asks to be called Alec, because he has heard from his father how heroic Alec was, and want to be like him.**

**Yep, in this Sebastian dies, sorry Sebby... xD**

*****SOME TYPOS, GET OVER IT, I AM NOT FROM AMERICA OR ENGLAND*****


	2. Isabelle's problems

"Goddamn it, Jonathan Lightwood!" Jace jumped and opened his eyes. Clary stood over him, with an angry expression placed on her beautiful face, her green eyes shone with anger and disappointment. He sighed when he remembered. "Good morning," he greeted in a sarcastic voice, shoving her gently out of the way to get the space to stand up. "Why are you sleeping down here?" She picked up the empty bottle, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Answer both of the questions, please?"

"Because Izzy reminded me of Alec's death," he said in a low voice, not wanting to talk about it. "And I found it, and I drank, and I fell asleep, no crime committed, Clary."

He met her green eyes, and she lowered her shoulders in a sigh. "At least you're sober," she muttered and made her way toward the stair who lead to the second floor. "I was never drunk," he defended himself, but she were already by the stairs. "Where are you going?" Jace asked and caught up with her. She shook her head and walked up, Jace followed her heels. "I'm going up," she said and reached the top. "To check on our son. I suggest you to go down and make some breakfast, and maybe wake Isabelle from her paradise."

"Let her sleep, she was drunk as hell," Jace said in a low voice, not wanting Alec to hear them. "Then go make breakfast, I am hungry, and I bet Alec is, too." She made her way to his bedroom. In case you were wondering, Clary hated it when he drank. And it made her more pissed since he had already been drinking this month. Apparently, she was afraid that he would become like Isabelle after Alec's death. Escaping in the alcohol. Not that Jace hadn't been drinking before Alec's death, but after Alec's death he had the habit to become drunk once a month. Luckily, Jace knew himself well enough not to let that happen every single day.

He made his way down the stairs again, and walked toward the kitchen to make some breakfast. But, to his surprise, Isabelle sat there, she was eating some slice of breads.

"You look horrible," he said and found what he needed to make some bacon and eggs. She did. Her hair undone, no make-up, and she had only an old t-shirt and some night pants on. "Thanks, Jace," she said in a tired voice, chewing slowly on a dry slice of bread. Jace fried the food, and he found some plates. "I don't want you to scare Alexander, so if you don't mind –" He made a gesture for her to get out, and she sighed.

"Are you OK? I can make you some food," he suggested. "And bring it to your room," he added when she just looked at him as if he spoke another language. She nodded slightly, as if to say "OK."

Jace placed three cups on the table, and filled them with tea. He knew his son liked tea, and Clary did, too. So did he. "I'll talk to you later," he called after Isabelle as she walked toward her bedroom, she didn't reply, just closed the door and, most particularly, locked it.

"Does she have a terrible hangover?" Clary asked when she entered the kitchen. Jace shrugged, placing the food in front of her. He also placed some food at Alec's plate. "Probably, it was like seven empty bottles, plus some she for sure have been out drinking several hours before entering the Institute. So she isn't entirely sober yet." Just as he was done speaking, their son entered the room. He wore only pajamas, and he looked tired.

Jace ruffled his son's hair and smiled, before he started cooking a new egg and a new slice of bacon for Isabelle. "Daddy, why are you making more?" Alec questioned as he chewed on a bacon bit.

Jace smiled, more for himself than for his son. "Aunt Isabelle is sick, and she wants some food, too." Alec wasn't a fool, he probably knew what was wrong with her, not that he mentioned it.

Jace ate quickly before he walked towards Isabelle's bedroom, knocking lightly on her door. "Food, Izzy," he said in an impatient voice when she claimed to know who dared to disturb her endless sobbing.

The door unlocked, and Jace stepped in. "It smells awful," he commented, placing the food on the table next to her. It did, it smelled closed-in, alcohol, and depression. "Did you ever plan on letting some fresh air intrude your zoo? Or are you afraid your elephants will die?" Jace reached for her window and opened it. The fresh air hit him in the face and he smiled happily. "Done," he said to himself. When he turned to her she ate, as if it was the last thing she would ever do.

When she was done, not long after, she looked at Jace. "You wanted to talk to me," she said, something in her voice revealed that she knew what this was about. And Jace just jumped straight in it.

He mentioned her uncontrollable drinking, her depression, and his suggestion to make something out of her temporary shitty life. "It doesn't have to be like this forever," he told her, looking into her brown eyes. "The guilty one is dead. Hell, you tore him apart yourself!" Isabelle rolled her eyes, but didn't answer, so Jace continued. "Look, you're scaring Alec, and me, and Clary, and I bet your parents are scared, too. And what happened to Simon?"

Isabelle shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. Jace knew something had happened between the two of them, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "Don't tell me you gave up on him?"

"He is still sixteen, Jace – he still is, I am almost thirty, don't you see the weirdness in that?" Jace raised an eyebrow. This reminded him of Magnus and Alec's problems… He swallowed the lump in his throat and shoved the thought away.

"He is technically thirty, too. He just has the body of a sixteen year old." Isabelle sighed heavily and rose to her feet. "You don't fucking understand, Jace!" she said, her voice rose. "You have Clary, you two will grow old together, you have Alexander, you have a _future!_" She fell down on her bed again, hiding her face in her hands. Jace laid a hand on her shoulder, comforting his sister as best as he could.

"You could have a future, too. If you decides to plan it, go on." Isabelle's face turned pale, but she didn't say anything.

"I'll talk with you later," Jace said, then he disappeared out the door and made his way to the kitchen where Alec and Clary were already done eating.

"Daddy, daddy!" Alec said and jumped off the chair, he ran into his daddy's arms and Jace lifted him up with a grin. "Yes, big boy?" he asked, holding an eager boy in his arms.

"Can you train me later? I want to be _the best! _Like you!" Jace laughed, looking at Clary, who also laughed. Jace kissed his son's forehead. "Sure," he said, and the smile on Alec's face grew bigger. "But, you can't train in night clothes, go change, and meet me here," then he let go of his son, who ran up to his room as if he was chased by a wild animal.

**Here's another chapter, sweethearts I tried to look through all typos and correct them, if something's wrong I apologize, and if this chapter was boring, I also apologize. I have a plot twist in my head, and I'm workin' on it. I don't know when next chapter will be up, but probably soon :)**


	3. The Lord of Last Names

"Ready?" Alec stood there, in his hand he held a fake plastic dagger Jace had given him. Clary was audience, and she was there mainly because she didn't fully trust this. This was Alec's first training lesson, and Jace didn't want him to carry a real dagger, no way. "Hit me with it." Jace wasn't going to be too hard on him, but he would let him win on purpose. First, he was going to learn him how to throw a weapon. Then he was going to learn him how to move fast, and later, he would learn him about how to knock out your enemy.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Alec asked carefully, glancing up at his father. Jace kept himself from smiling. "No, of course not," he told him, taking a step back. "Now, on three," Jace said, breaking his knuckles for effect. Alec was ready. "Three, two, one , go!" Alec threw the fake dagger at his dad, and missed with two meters. "Not bad for a newbie," Jace said, picking up the dagger with a grin. He handed it back to his son, who looked utterly disappointed.

"It takes training, Alexander," Jace said, preparing for another round. Alec frowned, and threw the dagger once more. It didn't hit him, but the plastic dagger dug its way down in the ground centimeters from his foot. Alec cheered. "I did it! I came closer dad, did you see that, mommy?" Alec yelled happily at Clary. "Yes, honey. Good job," she said with the sweetest smile. Jace grinned, picking up the dagger and brushing the dirt away from the not so sharp tip. He handed it back to his son once more. "Good job, kiddo," he said and backed off. "Pft," Alec said, still smiling.

Alec was a show-off, like Jace. "Now, give me everything you have Alec, don't be afraid." _Daddy has faced worse dangers._

"I wasn't going to hold back," Alec said, he tightened the grip around the dagger. Before he sent it flying through the air, if Jace hadn't been so fast it would have hit his stomach, but instead it hit the grass. "Wow," Jace said and picked up the dagger, throwing it back to his son, he made sure the not so sharp plastic side buried its way in the dirt. "If I hadn't moved you would have hit my chest, son."

Alec smiled happily. And they continued their training. As soon as Alec felt he could throw a dagger, or at least throw it and almost hit, they moved on to speed and reflexes.

"You see, you have to keep an eye on your enemy all the time. Never turn your back on them, they will just kill you instantly." _Like I once killed your uncle. _

"So, I basically just have to –" Alec gestured him driving a knife through Jace's back, "when they don't see?"

"Neeeh, it's not that often people do so. Well trained Shadowhunters won't ever turn their back on their enemy, so what I'll learn you, is to never do it."

Alec seemed to find this complicated, but when they started training he showed skills. He didn't have reflexes, so they had to work on that. But he never turned the back to Jace, not once.

"You're doing well," Jace said when they finished, he ruffled his son's hair. They were both sweaty, and they both had to take a shower. "Good job, Alec!" Clary said with a smile, she sat on a chair now, eating something. "It's dinner time."

"Who's the cook?" He couldn't even imagine Maryse to be back from Alicante already. "Isabelle, but I got a back-up plan if she does something wrong," Clary said and shrugged. She got to her feet and walked toward the boys. "Now, young man, you come with me and take a shower before dinner." She took Alec's hand and kissed Jace on the cheek before she walked toward the Institute with their son. Jace heard Alec mention something about how aunt Izzy wanted to poison everyone with her soup, and barely kept himself from laughing.

When Jace took a quick, cold shower, he changed to something more comfortable than gear, and then he walked downstairs and to the living room. It smelled good, and it wasn't a good sign. "Did you spray this with perfume?" he asked Izzy as he sat down at the dinner table. It was chicken, with rise and sauce. "Why are you being so mean?" Izzy asked and looked at him. Now she had her hair done, she wore Isabelle-like clothing, she wore make-up, and she sent her brother an annoyed look, who clearly told him to shut up.

"Mean is my middle name."

"I thought you didn't have a middle name," Clary pointed out as she filled Alec's plate with food. "He don't even have a surname," Isabelle noted with a sigh, shoving her empty plate away from her, as if she didn't even want to see it. "Actually, I have four. I'm the lord of last names." Alec looked curiously at his dad, his big, clear, green eyes reflected Jace's face. "Four last names?"

"Yes," Isabelle said with a smile. It was easy to see that she faked it, maybe she cared more for Alec than she expressed to do. "His name is Jonathan Wayland Morgenstern Herondale Lightwood. But he prefers to be called Jace Lightwood, personal reasons." Jace shot her a death glare, and she didn't say anything more. Alec just shrugged, not finding his father's last names weird at all. Mainly because Alec didn't know about Valentine, didn't know about Sebastian, didn't know who his mother really was.

Jace was glad he was more Lightwood than Morgenstern. If he had been anything like his grandfather, or uncle, Jace would have been broken. But his son was more Jace in personality, even though he had inherited his mother's stubbornness.

Clary and Jace exchanged a quick glance, before they ate the rest in silence.

As soon as dinner was over, Isabelle locked herself in her room. Until Jace knocked on her door. "If you do not open this door, I will personally –" The door opened, and Jace exhaled. "Thanks," he spat at her before entering the room. He sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down, sister," he said dryly. Waiting for her to sit down, he let his eyes wander around the room. She had cleaned it, it no longer smelled closed-in and terrible. If you didn't count perfume as terrible. He could spot a box, a black box filled with familiar stuff, hidden under a chair. He got up, and jerked the box out of its hiding place.

Clothes, a teddy bear, a flashlight, a necklace, even a letter was in the box. "Jace! Stay away!" Isabelle exclaimed, reaching Jace just as he opened the letter. He frowned as he started reading, and pain filled his heart, and where his _parabatai _rune had once been.

_Dear Magnus. I write this because I know what's going to happen to me now. I met Sebastian yesterday, and I came into a fight. I barely escaped alive. Isabelle has been asking questions all day about my stab wounds, she doesn't believe my fake explanation. You are the only one I want to tell this to. I will leave the Institute tomorrow, or else he will come here, maybe he will hurt my family if he gets here. He told me he would kill me, soon. And I don't feel safe. If I die, then I want you to know, that I love you. I made a mistake, and I hate myself and Camille for that. The reason I don't tell Isabelle is to keep her safe, if she had known she would have come after me. Jace and Clary would, too. I guess this is goodbye, then. Love you, Magnus. Ever will._

- _Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

Jace's eyes widened in shock as he scrolled through the letter once more. And then it slipped through his fingers.

**Yep, new chapter. I think I'm starting to getting into the story now, the action starts :) Thanks to you who reads this, and for favourite and follow, and review is always appreaciated. I take critics :)**


	4. The Truth

**I know I didn't upload yesterday, I was in Finland with my mom, two friends of hers, and my sister. I came home quite late and didn't manage to upload. But here it is! Chapter 4!A little short, sorry... :/**

"What the hell Izzy!" Jace exclaimed, shooting his sister a death glare. "How long have you known this?!" Isabelle looked beyond guilty. She thumped down on her bed and hid her face in her hands. Jace could hear her sob, and cry. "I found it last week, I just couldn't force myself to believe it. I – I didn't want to believe it…" She fell silent, only her sobbing were hearable. Jace's eyes turned dark, and he inhaled, then he exhaled. He closed his eyes for a second, before he laid the hand on the doorknob.

How could it be true? If Alec had just told them about that fight, his danger, they could have solved it. Together, like they used to fight demons in younger age. Like a family. But because of that, their brother had been torn away from them, and died for Sebastian's hand. The second Lightwood to do so. The last Lightwood to do so.

Jace tightened the grip around the doorknob, and he wanted to fall down to his knees. He wished it was a way to forget, to bring Alec back.

Once again Jace felt the unwelcome pain where the scar of his _parabatai_ rune were, and a voice in the back of his head spoke: _But you knew it was something wrong, he acted differently. And those stab wounds… He was frightened, what kind of a brother doesn't recognize a brother's lie?_

Alec had always sucked at lying, but Jace had been too busy with Clary to even notice. He had been in his own happy bubble. And to prepare for the fight, who ended when Sebastian died. Four years after Alec's death they had a son. Twelve years after they find the letter, it didn't make sense.

"How could we not find it before?" he whispered, looking at Isabelle. "It's been twelve damned years." His eyes darkened, and his lips tightened. "You've known this longer."

Isabelle had looked at him, but as he finished the last sentence, she turned pale. So pale that she looked like a vampire.

Her dark eyes swam in tears, and Jace drilled his ice cold look into her soul. Forcing her to feel guilty and tell him the goddamned truth.

"Yes," she finally whispered, closing her eyes. "I found it… the month after his death, it was hidden in a closet of his. We never neared it... It was also the month I started to drink, heavily."

Jace clenched his jaw, staring at Isabelle. She had lied for them, hidden the truth behind alcohol. Always too drunk or having a too bad hangover to ever tell them. But Jace found it weird, it had never reached Magnus. Alec hadn't even sent it. What stopped him from do so? Maybe he changed his mind, and hid it. Knowing, hoping or even praying that someone would find it. Or opposite.

"Jace, I am so sorry – it was my last real brother… My blood brother, I've known him my whole life, do you think I would share it? I wanted to keep it for myself…"

"Because it was the only thing you felt was directly bound to him, which you could make yours." Jace knew what Isabelle meant. The days, weeks and months after he was adopted of the Lightwoods, from Valentine, he had studied his body, trying to find a scar or anything who bound him to his father's physical memory.

The imagine of Jace's own son came to mind. Playing around with a ball in the backyard. They used to visit Idris sometimes, yes, they even lived there through the summer. Idris was the only place Alexander had friends. When he weren't in Idris, he played by himself, or with Clary or Jace, maybe both of them.

"Exactly," Isabelle confirmed in a weak voice. Jace met her gaze. He was mad at her for hiding it for so long, but who was he to blame? He knew how she felt. She lost her brother, because of Clary's brother again. He took out Max, and Alec. If he hadn't died, he would have gone after Isabelle, or Jace, or even Clary. Whoever he saw as a dangerous or annoying player in his game.

"You know how I feel, right?" Isabelle whispered. "You know why I did it? I can see you do." Jace shook his head, his blonde hair falling in his eyes, he didn't even take the bother brushing it away.

Isabelle stared at him in surprise, and belief. "I know you do," she said in a bossy voice. "I can see you do," she repeated bossy. Now she was more like herself, like she was before Alec's death. "I do, Izzy. That's not why I shook my head," Jace said, his voice weaker than he imagined it to be. He cleared his throat, and realized that his hand had a tight grip around the doorknob, and his knuckles were already white. He let go of it, taking a deep breath, and spoke: "Why, is my question, why did he not tell us? We could solve it, we could…" He trailed off, closing his mouth as his words flew through the air and gave absolutely no meaning. He bit his lip, trying to figure out a logical reason to all this.

Isabelle, however, remained quiet. They both did. It took minutes for Jace to understand this, and it took minute for Isabelle to dry her tears.

"Jace," she said in a cracked voice, looking up at her brother. "Don't tell anyone about this… Please, I'll have to sort it out, to find out a way to let them know…" Jace stared at her.

"Not tell anyone about your lifelong lie?"

"It is not lifelong!"

"For my son it is." Isabelle's face turned pale, and she buried her face in her hands once again. But with no sobbing. When she looked up her eyes were dry. "Please Jace, I ask you as a sister." Jace looked at her, meeting her dark eyes. There were something unknown about them, he just couldn't seem to figure out what. He started into them for a long time, before he looked away with a sigh. "Fine." And when so was said, he opened the door to her room, and took a step out. But he turned, facing her once again. "But if you don't tell them soon…" He didn't even finish his threat, she knew what would happen. She just nodded as the door was slammed shut, leaving her alone in her room.


	5. Magnus is crazy

**I AM SO STUPID! I lost the document, and I had to rewrite EVERTHING! I do not approve. *sigh* Well, I tried to write a longer chapter. But I know you've waited for a long time, and this has around 1,400 words, so I hope you guys are satisfied! xD I love you all so freaking much, and I'm sorry you had to wait this long. It didn't take me this long to write it, though. I was just so angry and I needed to remember what I had written, because I had like... THAT super idea, and then I lost it. Goddamn it. Well, here it is, as close as I remember it. I tried to do more action, too. Unfortunately, I think I failed. BUT, it's what I like to call 'secrets' in this chapter. Enjoy, sweethearts and darlings!**

Jace had struggled against the urge to tell Clary. He had reminded himself over and over again that Isabelle was his sister, and that she was at least just as important as any family member of his. He had kept for himself, mostly. Trying to sort this out, it was when Clary came, and decided to tell him the news.

"Remember that night in Vegas?" she asked, sitting down next to him. Jace remembered, but as he remembered he understood. "You have been acting strange lately, is something wrong? Is it something you want to tell me?" Jace just shook his head, forcing himself to smile at his wife.

He had hoped she'd rather not mention it for him, he knew perfectly well he had been acting strange. But what to do when you find out that your sister has been lying for the twelve last years?

"No, I'm fine," Jace said, meeting her gaze. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, was it lying for his family. Jace couldn't stand liars.

"That night in Vegas…?" Jace began, to change the topic. He needed to hear the words come out of her mouth before he would believe them himself.

Clary sighed, before she looked up at him, smiling like an Angel. "Alec's going to be big brother from now on," she whispered, it was something soft in his voice, something relaxing and comforting.

And it was confirmed. Jace's lips curled up in a smile, and then he pulled Clary close, pressing his lips to hers. The feeling of her body to his was unforgettable, still it felt like they hadn't hugged in a year. Jace closed his eyes, forgetting everything around, and everything he had been concerned about only half a minute ago.

It didn't last long, though. Because someone knocked on the door, and that someone, was no other than their son. "Mommy?" Alec asked, opening the door just as Jace pulled away from Clary. Alec's blonde hair curled in the back of his neck, just like Jace's used to do when it was damp outside. His green eyes sparkled like Clary's, and his featured face was the mixture of Clary and Jace. Herondale and Morgenstern.

"What is it, honey?" Clary asked, lifting her son from the ground and placed him gently on her lap, like his weight was no deal for Clary, not that Alec was heavy. Jace hadn't seen Alec since the talk with Isabelle yesterday, he had been outside for a long time, and fallen asleep on his room just before Jace had come home from the Clave meeting.

"Aunt Isabelle told me, to ask you and daddy, if I was going to become a big brother?" Jace couldn't keep himself from smiling. Isabelle had clearly known it, but she knew everything. She was Clary's best friend, and it surprised Jace that they didn't were _parabatai's. _But they were past eighteen, and could no longer become. But then he remembered, Isabelle wasn't home. She was at some Clave meeting with Maryse.

"What? Did she tell you ask that, or did you eavesdrop?" Jace asked, looking at his son with golden eyes. His gaze were meant to be serious, but the joy of seeing his own son and his wife, was not describable. Alec met his father's gaze, green eyes meeting gold eyes.

"I did not eavesdrop," he said, twirling something, the plastic dagger from their training, between his fingers. "Alec…" Jace said warningly, and then Alec sighed. "Fine, I did eavesdrop." Then he looked at his mother with the cutes and most adorable look ever. "Is it going to be a sister or a brother?"

"We don't know yet, honey," Clary sighed. Clearly, she was not too happy about him finding it out by eavesdropping. She kissed her son's forehead before he jumped of her lap and landed like a cat on his feet, turning before he looked up at Jace, and smiled innocently. "And dad, it is not eavesdropping if you just walk by and hear stuff." And then he left the room, slamming the door shut behind. It was something in his look, something in his eyes, that sent a cold shivering down Jace's spine. It was a familiar look, he had seen it in the eyes of a murderer, many years ago. He had looked into those eyes, and seeing that look in his son's eyes, made his body freeze.

"What is it?" Clary asked, rubbing Jace's back. Jace shook his head, and pushed the thought away. He turned, facing the only woman he would ever love. "Nothing," he said, before pressing his lips against hers, hearing her soft gasp. _The way she gasps when you kiss her, like she's surprised..._

Simon walked up the stairs, reading through the paper note one last time, before knocking on the door. It took time, two minutes, before a voice yelled. "I'M IN THE SHOWER!" _Too much information, _Simon thought bitterly, leaning up against the wall. "I have all time in the world," he muttered, closing his eyes. He thought about Clary and Jace, the last phone call. He was happy for her, and for Jace, and their son of course. But he hated living through it, watching his friends grow, having kids, get married… He was never able to growing old, but he knew another who wasn't. Unfortunately, this 'other' person, could be so annoying and depressing at times that Simon wanted to rip his head off. Not that he was going to do it…

"WHO IS IT?" the male voice from inside finally called. Simon opened his eyes, letting his eyes flicker from the stairs to the door. "IT'S SIMON, YOUR IDIOT!" he yelled back, slightly annoyed. "Oh," the male said, opening the door.

Damp hit Simon's face, and he squeezed his eyes shut, as if he tried to make the damp disappear, it didn't work, obviously. When he opened them again, shortly after, the one who stood in front of him was his old friend, the Flamboyant Bisexual High Warlock of Brooklyn, as he now referred himself as.

"Took some time, Sherlock," Magnus Bane said, letting Simon inside. Simon stepped in, it smelled nothing different from the last time had been here, it smelled coffee and … warlock? Simon didn't really care, neither did he want to know.

"How long does it take for you to memorize a name?" Simon asked, turning around. He noticed Magnus was wearing nothing, but a simple pair of pants. He was completely bare from the waist and up. Simon rolled his eyes at him.

"You asked me to come," he sighed, thumping down at his sofa. Simon could hear a cat meow sharply, and he jumped. Chairman Meow jumped off the couch, running toward Magnus, and Magnus lifted him up, cuddling with him for a moment, before placing the cat gently down at the floor. "Chairman doesn't like you," said Magnus in a childish voice, sitting down in the chair in front of him. A simple Mahogany table with torn papers on it, and a single book, was the only thing between them. Still, Simon wished it was even more space.

"But, to answer your question. Yes," Magus said, smiling at him. Magnus rarely smiled nowadays, Alec's death had certainly traumatized him, or, maybe not _traumatized permanently_, as mundanes would have called it. Or maybe it had, he didn't know.

"I need you, Simon. We," he said, poking a slim finger at Simon, and then himself, "are the only one, who can stop what's coming." Simon frowned, looking at Magnus. Ok, that man had clearly gone crazy. No question.

"And exactly _what _is coming?" he asked, he couldn't keep the sharpness from his tone. Magnus' shoulders tensed, and then he got up, walking fast toward the bookshelf. His index finger slid over at least twenty books, before he pulled out a book with a cover in brown leather. It was written something on it, Simon couldn't understand what, it was probably in Latin. _Note to Simon: Learn how to speak and read Latin._

Magnus sat down in the chair again, opening the book on a random page, before he flipped through all of them. Simon studied the book closer, it was nothing familiar about it, it was not a spell book, at least.

Magnus let his hand rest on the right page, as he skimmed through the left page. His cat-like eyes moving fast, from one sentence to another. "Aha," he said, tapping three times at a random sentence in Latin. "This," he said, meeting Simon's gaze. "This is the beginning, of an end, Simon. And to begin, I need your help."

**What is that look on Alec's face? Murderous from a little kid? And what about the pregnancy? What the heck does Magnus want from Simon, to stop WHAT? The beginning of an end?**

**(I sound way too dramatic, don't I?) xD  
Well, as always: SORRY FOR MY SHITTY GRAMMAR. I'M REALLY TRYING! :)**


	6. Madness

**I finally got to the part I've been so excited to write for you guys! Thank you SO much for reviewing and reading my story. I have honestly no words for you to describe how much it means, let me just say this: I tried to hug you all through my computer. Did you feel it? :) Hehe, and thanks for compliments for my english in PM and the review box or whatever it's called. And no, I don't have english/american blood, I am seriously shocked someone asked me that xD Well, this is a new chapter. It's a little shorter, but as always, it crossed 1,000 words :) As always: Enjoy! **

It was not the sound of a voice who woke Jace, it was the feeling of something strange and unnatural. It filled him with panic, and he jerked away from Clary. Why did he jerk away from Clary? Surprisingly, she didn't wake. She just turned in the bed and continued dreaming. Jace sighed in relief and looked around. A minute passed, nothing more was to hear.

_What is going on?_ Jace thought bitterly, placing his bare feet on the cold stone floor. It was night, and everyone at the Institute was asleep, Alec, Clary, Isabelle and Maryse, if she was home.

Jace felt the panic run through his body, and take control. Why couldn't he control it himself? Panic and fear had never been the one controlling him, he was the one to whip them and make them flee.

_Because you're weak_, a voice in his head said. No, it was not _in _his head, it was more like in the _back _of his head, whispering. _Little Angel boy…_

Jace's hands flew immediately up to his ears, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to do the same with his mind. _No, no, no! _he screamed over and over again in his head.

_You're dead! _It was as if someone laughed, and Jace had to open his eyes and look around. "Hello?" he asked, to his surprise his voice shook, and he wanted to slap himself. It was not real, most likely he was dreaming, or maybe he was going insane. He figured that the voice _was_ inside of his head, but how? He bit his bottom lip and spun around, Clary was still there. Maybe it was his imagination?

_Now you listen, or else you will regret the decision you're about to make, Angel boy_. Jace bit his lip so hard the taste of blood filled his mouth, almost causing him to spit it out on the floor. He swallowed the metallic taste, and nodded his head slowly.

"What?" he whispered, looking around with desperate eyes. "Where are you? Who are you? Tell me!" His voice cracked, and it felt as if someone punched him over and over again. His head hurt, his body aced, and he didn't even know why. He automatically offered Clary a glance to make sure she was not awake.

_You know who I am, and you know who's with me, if not… you're a terrible father._ Jace immediately spun around and faced the door, it didn't take more than half a second before he was on his hurry to Alec's bedroom without second thought. He almost crashed in the closed door, and with shaking hands and a dizzy mind he twisted the doorknob, just to find his son's bed empty. One of the pillows was on the floor, and spots on the white blanket was colored in what seemed like blood, his teddy bear was on the floor, and Alec would never toss his teddy bear on the floor. He fell to his knees. He opened his mouth, as if to scream, but no sound came out.

"I don't understand." Magnus had been reading the same line over and over again, as if he tried to convince Simon that the line was important.

_For the evil to return, it need its offspring. _"The evil, can't you even think, Simon?" Magnus asked, looking at Simon with yellow glowing eyes. He leaned back, closing his eyes. "No, Magnus, I don't," he said in a tired voice. Why had he come here in the first place? This didn't make any sense.

"The evil is the murderer, the son of the rebel. The Angel once said, that the son of a rebel is a damned son. And he was right."

Simon's eyes flew open, and he stared at Magnus. His eyes were serious, and looked straight at him. "Why do you need me?"

"Because you know the victim," he whispered, leaning closer to Simon. His breath smelled like vanilla, and his face were tired, but it the same young face he had owned for ages.

"The victim?" Simon asked, frowning. He hated the taste of the word of his tongue, it was a horrible word with a horrible meaning. Sebastian's victims, Valentine's victims. The evilness' victims...

"The victim!" Magnus repeated and leaned back in the chair. "Your best friend's child," he said, folding his hands in his lap. Something inside Simon exploded, panic, confusion, anger… He looked at Magnus with big, dark eyes. Magnus didn't look too calm either, but he didn't actually look upset. "Your godson," he said and rose to his feet and grabbed the book on the Mahogany table in front of Simon and closed it. "Or as you like to refer him as, your nephew ."

Jace clutched the bloody blanket between his fingers as he tried to calm down. He needed to think, to think where the Devil could have brought his son. _Everything Sebastian owned was burned down_… Jace thought, clenching his teeth.

He could be anywhere, anywhere in the world, with Jace and Clary's son. What would he do to him? What _had _he done to him?

He could hear the cry from downstairs, and with numb legs he got up, sprinting down just to find Isabelle crying and screaming on the floor. She was not hurt, but she looked awful. Her hair was spread around her head like a river, and she twitched and screamed when Jace tried to touch her, as if she waited for him to hurt her.

"Izzy!" Jace said in a loud voice, kneeling down next to his sister. He shook now, more than he ever thought would be possible. "Isabelle, it's me, Jace!"  
"Go away!" she screamed and twitched, she grabbed his arm and dug her sharp nails into his arm. Jace could feel the pain run up his arm, but he didn't care. Pain from a wound was nothing compared with the pain from a heart.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed again, she grabbed his other arm. Her nails was bloody.

"Isabelle, I need you to listen, Sebastian has Alexander, you _need _to listen!" Isabelle twitched, and opened her mouth, but she didn't scream. She opened her eyes, and her pupils was big and her irises was completely black. She looked paler than Jace had ever seen her, and he felt his heart race. Her eyes flickered around the room, every little corner was scanned, then she looked at him.

"Isabelle, I need your help, Sebastian has Alexander, and I need you to help me." His voice was pleading, and he prayed that she would understand, and talk. However, she just loosened the grip around his arm. Jace thought she was going to take his hand or let the arm fall, but instead her hand locked around his neck in a iron grip, and he chocked. With a scream she jerked up, knocking him to the floor with such a strength Jace began to wonder what had happened. Before he could react, he hit his head in the cold stone floor, and the only thing he could feel, was Isabelle's nails on his face when she began to claw him.


	7. The Dream

**I'm back! :D And here's a new part! :) I've got a new computer, my brother bought me one with Windows 8, so I'll try to get it over 1,000 words, but the Word program I have does not register how many words I have written, and it doesn't correct misspelled words, so I'm sorry :/**

"My nephew?" Simon repeated, but his voice sounded so far away that he almost didn't hear himself. The words played around in his brain, trying to take place and make sense. _My nephew, my nephew, Clary and Jace's kid. Alexander... _Magnus' eyes rested on Simon, and made him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. But he did not have the time to think about that, he needed to find out who did it. His brain had the slightes idea, and he didn't like it. The thought made him want to drive a dagger through his heart, to feel the pain Clary would feel when she found out, or the pain she felt because she had figured it out already. And Jace... Simon had never liked Jace, but Jace was Clary's husband, and Jace made her happy. Clary's happiness was the only thing that had ever mattered to Simon. And, Jace was the father of Alexander, and Clary was the mother. If the kid was gone now... he could only imagine Jace's pain and he could almost hear his voice, swearing to take revenge and cut the one who caused them the pain to pieces.

"You cannot be serious," he whispered, and he realized he had been staring at Magnus the entire time. He blinked, looking away. His lips moved, but no sound came out, so he shut his mouth, letting Magnus answer his only out loud spoken question so far. "I wish I wasn't."

"Was it...?"

"Sebastian, yes," Magnus confirmed, tiredly. Simon bit down his bottom lip, hoping that Magnus would continue on talking, because he knew that if he tried, he would not be able to finish the sentence. "You need to warn them," he said, studying Simon with yellow cat-eyes.

"Why me!?" Simon exclaimed and rose to his feet. Magnus held up a finger, and pointed it toward him. "You know them better than me, I barely know them at all."

"But you knew Alec!" Simon could see the color disappear from Magnus' face, and he wished he hadn't talked. He bit down his bottom lip and tasted the salt blood, his stomach rumbled. "You knew Alec, and you know Jace, and you know Clary... If I'm going to tell them," Simon stared into Magnus' eyes, trying to see through the pain from the wound he had opened by cutting the fragile stitches, "you'll come with me."

_The landscape was green. And around the meadow big hills rose into the sky, disappearing in the white, fluffy clouds. It was someone there, in the middle of the meadow. A young boy, with blonde hair and light skin, with runes covering his small body. Jace narrowed his eyes, the boy seemed way too young to wear runes. He took a step toward him, and noticed another silhouette. She seemed to have appeared from nowhere, now she sat next to the boy, with her arm around the young one. The red-headed woman giggled, and apparently because the boy had talked, because she rubbed his back lightly and looked at him. From the side her face was perfect, with smooth skin and a few freckles, Jace could not see her eye color, but it didn't matter. The woman was named, and he knew her name. And the boy next to her, could be no other than her son, than _his _son._

_He took another step, and then another. He appeared behind them, placing a light hand on the womans shoulder. "It's beautiful here," she said, looking up at him. "Yes," Jace smiled, kissing her forehead. He sat down next to her, and his eyes flickered to the boy, who smiled brightly at him. His hand flew to his inner pocket, drawing out a stele. "Look, daddy," he said, handing Jace the stele. "My mom said it was my uncle's."_

_Jace smiled, but inside something had been shattered. Clary never spoke about Sebastian, and she would never refer to him as Alec's uncle. The only thing Clary would refer Sebastian as, would be the Demonic Devil with no heart and no mercy, who now rested in no peace while he was being beaten up in Hell._

_Clary looked at him, and as if she had read his mind, she snapped the stele from his hand and handed it to Alec again, who put it back in the inner pocket of his brown leather jacket, something Isabelle would make him wear._

_"Not to worry," she said, reaching out for his face. Her palm were warm, and soft against his cheek, and he felt immediately safer. "He's not here, is he?" Jace shook his head, but noticed his head hurt, and something wet streamed down his cheek. A searing pain shot up his face, and his eyes grew bigger._

_It was no longer Clary who sat there with him, it was Sebastian. His white hair reflecting the sun, and his tunnel black eyes stared at him, his lips were curled up in an evil smile, and his nails had dug into his cheek._

_Blood poured down on Jace's clothes, more than he ever imagined, and Sebastian removed his hand, it was bloody, and Jace could swear he spotted some of his skin on his nails. He bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted the metallic blood, and he got to his feet._

_Sebastian did too, and Jace didn't even notice that he held someone's hand. Jace gasped for breath when he recognized the boy. His blonde hair and green eyes, the few freckles on his cheek, and his light skin. His skin was no longer covered in runes, but in blood. Blood poured down his wrist as he tightened the grip around Sebastian's hand, and he _smiled _up at him. Not a smile that reached his eyes, not a happy smile, but it was happy enough. "Daddy," he said, his voice were steady and it was not a clue of something wild or desperate in it. "This is my uncle."_

**I will make it exciting, so I'll stop here :)**

**I'm back, and this part is NOT written in word. AND, I got the whole "dream" idea while I read some book.**

**I get the feeling I will begin on another fanfic, for Divergent. I was suggested reading it, and now I'm done and does not regret a single bit for spending my money on it :) If you enjoyed "The Hunger Games" I suggest you to read "Divergent", too :) Well, I guess I'll cut it here.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 7, HOLY MOLY I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE IT THIS FAR! owo**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, and thank's for all the kind words over PM and in the review box! I honesty, I appreciate it, so freaking much! Chapter 8 will be up soon, I guess. I need to think out how to write it, because I know what it'll be like :)**


	8. Immortal

**A new chapter upcoming, and I feel like I have lost some readers, have I? I say it, it has been no reviews since my last chapter, and if it stops I don't see the point in posting. But I will give it a shot, and see if I still have readers, because I know I have been slow lately. Lots of apologises, I have simply just been extremely busy. Summer isn't all about free time, right? :)**

"NO!" Jace sat up with a scream. He was covered in sweat and blood, and realized that he had been clawing himself while he was... unconscious. Jace touched his head lightly, and his hands came down, stained in blood. He groaned when he tried to move, and he felt like a statue. His muscles hurt, and they rarely did so, and his head ached. He bit down his lip and rose to his feet with a pained groan. He looked around, even though it pained him moving his neck.

He was _not _home anymore, even though he had difficulties understanding _why _he had fainted in the first place. He moved forward. He was in a room, with lots of light everywhere. It was very bright, but it was the floor, it was coal black, and a window with bars on it was seen on one wall at the opposite site of where Jace stood.

Suddenly Jace remembered. Isabelle, Alec, Sebastian, Clary... He moved faster and faster, until he reached the window. He started to pound his fists against them, crying out loud. "HELP!" Over and over again, until his hands were all bloody and his head ached even more than before. He pounded one last time on the bars, and that was it. He feel to his knees, begging for this to be just another horrible nightmare, and that he would wake next to Clary with Alec jumping on the bed yelling at them to wake up.

"It's hard to get out, isn't it?" Jace's head snapped up, and he stared right at the person who had been talking. Slim, tall and white-haired. A growl grew inside Jace's chest, and he wanted more than anything else to toss himself at him and rip him to pieces for what he had done to everyone, and then laughed at it.

"Keep your cool, Jace," Sebastian said and leaned up against the wall who was starting to lose its brightness. The room became even darker when Sebastian arrived, it actually explained a lot of his personality. Jace had been told he could brighten up a room, he wondered if Valentine ever told Sebastian that he could make all light disappear whenever people got a sight on him.

Maybe Alec had been blinded by his absolutely hideous looks and therefore he was killed...? "Are you _listening _at all, Angel boy?" Sebastian's voice snapped Jace out of his fantasies, and Jace decided to play cold and sarcastic teen again. "No, I don't. Maybe if you talk louder and a little less sharper I may consider it."

"Shut up," Sebastian snarled. It was not his voice that startled Jace, it was his looks. He looked exactly like he did when he died, he looked like an eighteen-year-old boy, he did not look adult at all. Jace just stared at him, and the opportunities ran through his mind. He could be a vampire, but he had runes. It could be Glamour, but Jace would be able to see through it.

His hair was still the same white, dead color, his skin was pale and scarred, covered in recently made runes, and his eyes were the same dead black. He had hardly changed at all, or... He had _not_ changed at all, but that may have something to do with the part of being _dead _for over twelve years.

"Tell me, are you a ghost?"

"Don't be a fool," Sebastian answered, the impatience was almost impossible not to notice. "Then how the Hell is it you're alive?"

"If you'd been listening you would know." Sebastian was calm again, and it played with Jace's nerves. If it was something he hated, it was angry people pretending to be calm. He had developed that throughout the years, trying to live with Isabelle as a drunk.

"Speak," Jace said between gritted teeth, he fought with himself, trying to keep his cool so he wouldn't explode, but unlike Sebastian, he did no attempt to hide his anger. Sebastian grinned, and it was just before Jace exploded. "You see, your friends aren't that good killing people. I think it had soemthing to do with... sympathy."

"Towards you?" Jace exclaimed in disbelief, wide-eyed and confused. "I'm sorry Sebastian, that's not possible." Sebastian just smiled it away and continued talking, like Jace hadn't opened his mouth. "I was not entirely killed that night, when Lilith brought me back to life after you killed me, she made sure I wouldn't be _entirely _killed the next time someone decided to drive a knife through me."

"Unfortunately," Jace muttered under his breath, but once again, Sebastian did not seem to notice. "Yes, Isabelle killed me that night I killed her brother," he said, now he was smiling so that his teeth was showing. "And later Lilith appeared."

That lady ruined everything. "It was so shortly after, and she fed me her blood."

"You have had Lilith's blood in you since birth," Jace commented, remembering Clary mention it sometime. "Did you mean she gave you more?" Sebastian nodded, looking at him with empty, black eyes. "And that means...?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, now he was not smiling. "That means now, I'm immortal."

"Damn it!" Simon said over and over again as he tried to call Clary, he got no answer. He even tried to call Jace, yes; he had the number. "No damned answer," Simon muttered and stared at the Institute. "Should we just go...?" Magnus nodded and pushed the gates open. "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, as a Warlock I demand access to the New York -" The door flew open, and a wild-eyed and red-headed Clary came out. "Magnus!" she cried and her hand flew to her heart. It was probably a relief to see him. "Simon," she said, still extremely relieved. "Magnus," she said again, breathing heavily. "It's Isabelle, she's -"

"We came to warn you," Magnus interrupted. "That your son is in grave danger."

"He's gone..." Clary's voice cracked, and she almost fell to her knees. "God, he's gone... And so is Jace, and Isabelle.. Isabelle is..." Clary's collapsed on the ground with a child's cry, and Magnus hurried to her, lifting her limp in his arms. "Simon, stay here, I'll go check on it."

Simon stayed there, wild-eyed and shocked over Clary's behaviour. She had said Jace, Isabelle and Alec were gone... _Gone_.

It didn't take long before Magnus returned, he held Isabelle, unconscious in his arms, Clary almost like a lapdog after. Simon got a hold around Clary, tears streamed down her face. "What if they returns and I'm not there?"

"That's what we came for, Clary," Magnus said and asked Simon to hold Isabelle. He did as he was told. Isabelle was slim, tall and covered in blood. Simon's stomach rumbled, and he felt his fangs slide out. He held Isabelle some distance from his body, but Magnus were already on his way making a portal. "Step through," he said, the glimmering light stung Simon's eyes. Simon was the first to step through, with Izzy in his arms and Clary by his side.

The whole world spinned, and when he landed in what _smelled _incredibly like Magnus' apartment, he almost tripped over and feel. He were right, they were in Magnus' apartment.

He laid Isabelle down in the couch, just as Magnus' loud voice shouted out: "No, no, no not the couch!" He sighed heavily. "Dammit, I was going to lay a blanket there! Now it's covered in _blood_!" Simon muttered something under his breath, but let Isabelle stay in the sofa. Her dark hair tangled around her, and she was very beautiful, even now, covered in blood and dirt.

He had not seen Izzy in at least a year now, and the difference was almost invisible, she looked the same.

"Tell me, what is wrong with her?" he asked Clary, who sat in Magnus' chair, drying her tears. Of course she was scared. Magnus had been right, someone was after her son, and they got him. Or, he got him. And he got Jace, too. This was calling up for war, what could Sebastian possibly want with a little child and a grown man? Simon did not know, and he got the feeling he did not want to know the answer.

"She's... She's all crazy... I had to knock her out, I had to knock her unconscious, she's _mad_, and her eyes are... They're..." A sob escaped Clary's lips, and she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them up under her chin. "They're black."

**I can't say I'm satisfied, but it'll do. Yes, it's a really weird twist, but I write it as something to do and share my wild and crazy fantasies with the world, which when I think about it, is a real bad thing to do... Heh x) I hope to get some reviews this time, or it'll not be easy to say if it'll be a Chapter 9.**

**I had to write this chapter in a hurry, so it may be more typos than usual and some of the text is boring and not written as I usually writes it, but I think it's good enough to publish :) Just send critism, but please no hate.**


End file.
